Reign of Darkness
by Night Reaper
Summary: Squall is confronted by a new sorcerer and his wicked henchmen. The powerful mage Seneka releases the devious Glenn Heirlorn, a band of lizard men, strange soldiers, a duo of vicious mercenaries, and Rinoa. What? Rinoa? How? You’ll have to see!
1. Come

**Okay, this is my first fanfic so.... yeah read it and review if you please, I'd appreciate it.**

**

* * *

**

"He's the one that may try to stop us?" said a violet cloaked man while looking into a gem. "He can't be much of a threat; he will not stop my plans."  
"But lord Seneka, he defeated Ultamecia," said an armored soldier standing at his side.  
"That apprentice of mine was foolish and weak, I could defeat Squall with a snap of my fingers," said Seneka in an angry tone.  
"Sorry my lord."  
"You should be, now take your men and test his powers."  
"But, there are only 3 of us including me."  
"That's why I want you to test his powers."  
"Immediately my lord," says the soldier as he walks away. Now the pitch black room is left with the Sorcerer Seneka and the crystal he looks into. Seneka says while looking into the crystal. "You can't save yourself this time, Squall Leonhart. You will come to me."

Squall walks out of the training ground without a scratch or even a drop of sweat on him.  
"Even the T-Rexaurs are getting weak," he says as he walks down the hallway. He sees his friends walk the other way towards the training hall. Zell starts to wave, but suddenly 2 armored lizard men slam through the ceiling knocking out Irvine and Zell, then turning to Squall.  
"What the..."says Squall as he pulls out his Gunblade.  
"Captain, we found him," says one of the lizard men.  
"Good," says the soldier, previously in Seneka's presence, as he falls from the sky. Now, clearly seeing his face, you can tell he isn't human, he's a frog.  
"What do you want," says Squall as he gets in a fighting position.  
"You," says the Frog, "Lord Seneka has ordered me, Captain Glenn Heirlorn, and my men to take you to him."  
"Seneka? Glenn?" says Squall in a puzzled mood.  
"Yes, now prepare to be vanquished," says Glenn as he signal his troops to attack. The 2 run at each side of Squall and pounce. Squall falls back and slices one into the ground while he himself is struck by the other Lizard man's sword. He quickly recoils knocking the Lizard man down the hall. The one that was pulverized into the floor is up and rushing. Squall does a disarming combo and finishes with an uppercut slash.  
While in the air, he sees the other lizard man run towards him. He land with a major combo known as _Renzokuken_ and finishes the lizard man off with a trademark attack called _Rough Divide_. Meanwhile the still living Lizard man is charging up his energy. Squall catches glimpse and moves. At that moment, the Lizard man unleashes an energy beam from his mouth, nearly hitting Squall. The lizard man crouches there to weak to hit Squall who's walking over.  
"Time to end this." said Squall.  
Squall raises the gunblade above his head and swings down with his Gunblade doing his trigger attack to finish off the lizard man.  
"You next..." said Squall as he turned to look at Glenn.  
"Not so fast," said Glenn as he picked up Rinoa and Irvine.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Taking your friends as bait."  
"Bait?"  
"Ha ha ha!" Yells Glenn as he hops away.  
"Nooooo..."cries out Squall as he falls down on his knees.  
"I'll get you Glenn, and whoever you are Seneka."


	2. TELL ME!

Seneka stands in the pitch black room as Rinoa and Irvine lay at his feet. Glenn stands in front while Seneka looks at Rinoa and Irvine.  
"Who are they?" says Seneka still looking down at Rinoa and Irvine.  
"They are his friends; I brought them to-"says Glenn before he is quickly shut up.  
"Okay," say Seneka as he looks at Glenn, "I told you to test his strength not make him come. I already told you that I will do that!"  
"Sorry my lord," says Glenn  
"Now I know your men were killed so it's time for you to fight him."  
"What if I lose?"  
"You die."  
"I see my lord"  
"Believe what you want and go, I can already see there is something special about this girl."  
Glenn walks out and Seneka stands alone with Squall's friends. Seneka picks up Rinoa and makes her levitate in front of him. Then he whispers a few magical phrases and she wakes up, as a different person though.

Squall sits in the cafeteria as Zell scarfs down hot dog after hot dog. He looks up at the ceiling and sees a body up there. He blinks and it's gone. He thinks to himself_ I'm too worried, it wasn't him. _ Quistis walks in and grabs Zell's shirt and as she walks over towards Squall. Zell practically cries as he's dragged away from his precious hot dogs.  
"Squall," says Qustis, "where are Rinoa and Irvine?"  
"Yeah," says Zell with his face still full.  
"They're gone," replies Squall in disgust.  
"Where did they go?" says Quistis  
"I-I don't... know," says Squall as he looks to the floor. He tells them what happened and looks up only to see another figure. This time he pulls out his gunblade and stands up.  
"What is it," says Zell. At that moment Glenn drops from the ceiling with ten strange soldiers.  
"I'm sure your previous soldiers were stronger than them." says Squall.  
"They are just here to keep your friends a little busy," says Glenn as he takes a huge sword off his back.  
"Let's go," says Squall as he charges at Glenn.  
Glenn defends all the attacks thrown at him for a while. But Squall isn't giving up.  
Mean while, the soldiers start making chaos buy hitting everything with there swords. One hits a chair and it flies into one of the lunch lady's head, she gets knocked unconscious by the blow.  
"Oh... HELL NO!" screams Zell, "She made me hotdogs my whole time here and never complained once!"  
Zell's body seemed to be extremely powered as he runs toward the soldiers. He easily dismantle the first one by _Meteo Strike_ and knocks out a second one with _Dolphin Blow_ and as the last eight look at him, he becomes overwhelmed with power and uses as special move called _Burning Rave_. He fits the floor and transfers the flame to hit them all, and then he falls onto the floor too tired to fight any more.  
During that time Squall still just tries to defeat Glenn. Squall uses one trigger attack as he hits downward on the sword and it breaks. Glenn jumps back and takes two Katanas out. They fight on but now Glenn is more on the offensive. Squall blocks the hits with ease until Glenn drooped one and focused on a single blade. He broke through all of Squall's defenses and was about to strike him dead, but Quistis flung her whip around the Katana and pull Glenn a little bit. Glenn easily swung his word and sent Quistis flying. Squall got back up though and flew straight at Glenn using his combo known as _Renzokuken_ and knocks Glenn back. Glenn throws something in the air and at least fifty of those strange warriors bust through the ceiling. Squall leaps in the air and spins, s strange mist seems to float around the spin and then a furious flame destroys all the soldiers and Glenn is left there. The attack just used is known as _Fated Circle_. Squall falls on the ground and motions toward Glenn but Glenn jumps towards Zell grabs him and also grabs Quistis.  
"Tell me," says Squall, "Where are you taking my friends?"  
"The men are not favored by lord Seneka, but this woman may please him like the last one did."  
"Damn you, that was Rinoa!"  
"So there is something special about her."  
"I swear if Rinoa's hurt I will not only kill you and your master, but I will torture you for a very long time"  
"Don't worry Lord Seneka is... improving her you could say."  
"Tell me!" Says Squall as he leaps into the air striking one of Glenn's legs.  
"Grr...you stupid human," says Glenn as he swiftly runs away."  
Selphie walks in saying, "I bet Zell is... in... here. What happened?"  
Squall tells here everything.  
"Well then, he should be easy to track, so let's go!" says Selphie.  
"Go get supplies, I'll get Ragnarok ready." says Squall as he walks away.


	3. Searching

Squall steps into Ragnarok and sits there ready to lift off. Selphie walks in and sits next to him.  
"Let's go Squall," says Selphie as she leans towards him.  
Ragnarok takes off slowly and traces the tracks that Glenn left. They were easy to see because he ran off and left a heavy trail of strange foot prints. These foot prints led to the railroad going to Fisherman's Horizon. So they stopped at FH and looked around.  
"Have you seen a frog man walk through here?" asked Squall to a group of people.  
"Not through here," said a teenage girl," but I did see something strange walk by. On the train tracks."  
"Was it carrying 2 people!" yelled Selphie.  
"Yeah, I think so," said the girl as she took a few steps back.  
"Thank you very, very much," says Squall as he grabs Selphie and walks away.  
"He's heading for Esthar, I think," said Squall as him and Selphie walk back to Ragnarok.  
"Yeah, I think so as well," says Selphie as they arrive and see Ragnarok trashed.  
"How did this..." Squall rumbles.  
"Ragnarok, got beat up?" says Selphie in an extremely shocked tone.  
"Your form of transportation is destroyed," says a green clothed ninja that seems to walk out of the shadows.  
"Hard, but to do, but still able," says a large Samurai who was walking around the mechanical madness which was once Ragnarok.  
"Are you more of Seneka's men?" asked Squall as he stood with a firm grip of is gunblade.  
"Mercenaries, we did what he asked and we'll get paid," says the ninja as he pulls out some shurikens and throwing knives, "I am the stealth warrior of the forests known as Kanza and he's the abandoned samurai named Hirokocy. Let's fight"  
Squall runs towards Kanza but Kanza disappears, Squall keeps running though. Kanza seemed to reappear quickly, throwing his arsenal of weapons at Squall who was running at nothing. Selphie is able to get one strike on Kanza before she is swiped away by Hirokocy's blade. Squall then does a back flip over the knives and shurikens landing correctly which gave him a great opportunity he used to launch himself at Hirokocy. Hirokocy stood there, unaware because he was laughing at Selphie. But Squall got him, sliced him into pieces with a _Renzokuken_ attack. Fire burned in his eyes as he turned to Kanza who speeds off again saying, "You're too slow, you can't hit me with that."  
Squall raised his gunblade in the air charged a massive beam. Kanza stopped, surprised, but at that moment, Squall brought the beam down on him. This attack, know as _Blasting Zone_, burnt Kanza into ashes.  
"Squall," says Selphie as she stands up, "let's rest today and head for Esthar tomorrow?"  
"I can agree with that," says Squall as he walks with Selphie towards the inn.

The pitch black room is filled with only Rinoa and Glenn.  
"I said put them with the other," yells Rinoa in a scratchy, dark voice.  
"But the woman-" Glenn starts to say as he is cut off by Seneka's presence.  
"Listen to her," says Seneka.  
"Yes, lord," replies Glenn.  
"Tomorrow you shall kill him in Esthar," Evil-Rinoa says as they walk away from Seneka.  
"What?" Replies Glenn in a mad tone.  
"You messed up so lord Seneka is giving you one chance to make it up. Don't come back if he's not dead, it's either you or him."  
"Fine, but if I lose then you will fight next?"  
"Yes, then lord Seneka if it's needed. Though he wouldn't dream of attacking his beloved Rinoa, heh heh heh..."  
Glenn shakes his head and walks off.


	4. Castle in the Clouds

Squall and Selphie run into Esthar and sit down on one of the hovering seats. They sit down and right as Squall's about to choose its destination, the seat shoots into the sky. It stops near a group of clouds shaped like a castle.  
"What the..."says Squall as he steps onto the clouds carefully.  
"Let's go inside!" screams Selphie as she hops onto the clouds.  
The two walk in and notice that you can see inside, though the room is pitch black. They walk slowly and ready to fight, Glenn appears out of nowhere. Squall raises his gunblade.  
"Yes," says Glenn, "let's finish this." He takes out two swords.  
"I'll finish you this time!"  
Suddenly the room brightens and they're in the middle of a coliseum type arena. Glenn charges forward and lashes heavily on Squall. Squall blocks every hit and then counters with a trigger strike. Glenn flies across the room and rolls back to his feet.   
Glenn starts to charge up his energy, a strange aura seems to wrap around him. Squall steps back and holds his gunblade ready for anything. Then, Glenn yells loud as it seems he can and then four more arms pop out of him. He picks up a sword in each of his new hands and rushes Squall once more. Squall takes a lot of hits and then counters these with his famous limit break combo, _Renzokuken_. After knocking Glenn away, he runs up and uses _Rough Divide_ knocking them into the air and then uses _Fated Circle_ swarming him with raw energy and making him fall.  
Squall walks up and stands over Glenn.  
"Heh," Glenn spits out, "you beat me but can you beat your love..."  
"WHAT!?!" yells Squall as Glenn dies.  
The room returns to being pitch black and Rinoa is there. Her skin has become paler and she is wearing a robe of scarlet and gold.  
"R-Rinoa..."says Selphie.  
"Yes, it is me and I'm the new apprentice of Seneka," replies Rinoa in an evil tone.  
"You're not the real Rinoa," says Squall looking at the ground, crying.  
"Squall..." says Selphie as she starts to reach out but stops when he raises his head.  
"I'll bring back the real Rinoa," says Squall with a burning spirit.  
"You will, and I'll help," says Selphie as she uses Curaga to heal Squall to full health.  
"Then let's begin," says E-Rinoa as she floats in the air.  
The room then changes into a well, fire lit dungeon with magical inscriptions on the walls. Both get into a fighting position.


	5. Come back

E-Rinoa starts to levitate as Squall stands in his fighting pose, both don't move for a while. Silence overwhelms the dungeons as the fires burn. A flame crackles and breaks the silence, at that moment, Squall struck. He jumped up at E-Rinoa and unleashed a series of attacks, all of which were dodged. E-Rinoa finds an opening in one of Squall's attacks and lets out a massive Blizagga that knocks Squall to the ground. Squall struck the ground and rolls back to his feet in an instant. A strange force seems to come over Squall as E-Rinoa charges a spell. The spell is let out as Tornado, the attack seems to hit Squall but there is no damaging effect to him. Suddenly, the force disappears and Squall yells out "Quezalcotl!"  
A bolt of lightning strikes the ground and a massive, birdlike creature erupts out of the electricity. The creature charges an electrical force. E-Rinoa stops in surprise and the creature lets it go. Bolts of lightning blast into E-Rinoa and ravage her. After the consecutive shots, one giant bolt falls on her. Squall appears and stays in his fighting pose. E-Rinoa crawls out of the rubble and looks angry. Her eyes glow red and her hair is flowing up. She seems to have become more evil.  
"FOOL!!" screams E-Rinoa.  
"I'm not leaving without the real Rinoa, come back," says Squall.  
"Blah blah blah, she can't hear you!"  
"Then I'll make her, THROUGH YOU!"  
Squall runs forward and jumps in the air, burning with anger. He uses _Renzokuken_ and hits with each, but E-Rinoa blocked them. She shoots a Firaga and sends him to the ground. He lands nicely and returns to his fighting stance. E-Rinoa shoots Thundagas at Squall, but he runs and dodges each. She charges some energy but that leaves an opening, Squall's gunblade instantly grows with a strange, white power around it. He runs up and jumps, slamming his blade down while yelling, "IT'S OVER!"  
E-Rinoa gets pummeled into the ground; she turns back to normal Rinoa.  
"Are you okay?" asks squall as he runs to her aid.  
"I'm fine," says Rinoa as she hugs Squall. But wait, it's not really Rinoa, its still E-Rinoa! She charges a Firaga behind Squall's back and is about to shoot it but... SELPHIE KNOCKS IT AWAY IN THE NICK OF TIME!!!  
"STUPID GIRL!" screams E-Rinoa as she looks at Selphie.  
"What?" Says Squall as he stands up. He sees E-Rinoa and gets infuriated. He does a trigger hit and smacks E-Rinoa across the room then sticks his hand out and shoots some strange ball. He said, "Dispel," as he used it. It hit E-Rinoa and something strange happened, evil spirits flew out of Rinoa and her real soul was back.  
"Rinoa?" said Squall.  
"Ow, I can't move," says Rinoa.  
"No prob!" says Selphie as she fully cures Squall and Rinoa.  
"Thanks Selphie," says Squall with a smile as the dungeon turns back into the pitch black room.  
"You are annoying me boy," says the booming voice of Seneka, "come to the final battle, me and you."  
The room turns into an average castle though it has magical inscriptions everywhere. The only place they can go is up, up the massive flight of stairs.  
"Let's go," says Squall as he starts to walk up the stairs.


	6. Reign of Darkness

Squall, Rinoa, and Selphie walk up the stairs into a throne room. A man in a violet cloak, Seneka, sits at the throne and stairs deeply at Squall.   
"The time has come," says Seneka.  
"The time for you to die," says Squall as he brings his gunblade up.  
"No, the time for darkness to rule," replied Seneka as he stood up and walked down the stairs that were in front of him.  
"Darkness will never rule!" yelled Squall.  
Seneka summoned a small black ball and set it on the ground. The ball turned into a creature, a small black creature.  
"Imagine billions of these," said Seneka as he released it to attack Squall.  
Squall swung his gunblade and killed it in one hit.  
"Not to hard," said Squall and suddenly, hundreds poured out of Seneka's hand. The three attack all the black creatures, this left Rinoa weak, Squall tired and Selphie nearly dead.  
"I'll save your friend Squall," said Seneka as he made a magical watch in his hand. The watch clicked backwards and turned Selphie back into a child.  
"WHAT DID YOU DO!?" yelled Squall.  
Then Seneka summoned a black portal underneath Selphie, in which Selphie fell through.  
"Where is she you beast," yelled Rinoa.  
Seneka picked up the black portal and showed it to them. It seemed like a moving picture of a beach was painted on it. Selphie lay their on the sand and two boys came to her aid.  
"Where?" said Squall, "Why?"  
"I sent her to the Destiny Islands to live peacefully in another life," said Seneka, "I'm not that bad of a guy."  
"You're evil!" screamed Rinoa.  
Seneka's face shriveled in anger and he threw a black ball at her. The ball opened up in the air and swallowed Rinoa. The ball disappeared after absorbing her. Squall was horror stricken.  
"Where?" said Squall faintly.  
"We're in a place I call Hollow Bastion," said Seneka.  
"No, where's Rinoa?" Squall said looking up in anger.  
"I'll never tell you!" said Seneka as he laughed.  
"Then you'll die!" yelled Squall.  
Squall took several strikes toward Seneka, Seneka easily dodged them all. Until one struck him, a stab in the heart. Seneka coughed up blood and looked in Squall's eyes. Seneka laughed and said, "The heartless are those black creatures, there are many different kinds. They infest themselves in people with weak hearts, I think. You'd have to ask Ansem about that."  
"Who? What? Don't die, answer me!" Squalled screamed as Seneka was drowning in a pool of his own blood.  
Seneka's stab to the heart started pouring out black blood, almost like ink. The blood gushed out fast and covered his entire body. Squall backed away and looked at what Seneka was turning into. The ink blood surrounded Seneka completely and Seneka turned into a large devil like black monster wearing the torn violet cloak as a small cape. He had a large thorny heart-like design on his chest and he pointed to a window. Many black creatures were outside, covering the land, destroying everything. Seneka laughed and spit out the words, "This is the Reign of Darkness"


	7. Darkness Finale

Squall stepped back slowly, sweat dripped off his forehead. Seneka continued to laugh, a maniacal laugh that pierced right into Squall's soul. Squall's mind became chaotic, filled with images of his friends flashing quickly, one into another. The series of screenshots froze at a picture of Seneka, the laugh echoed in his head ad he stared blankly at the creature facing him. Squall lifted his gunblade, Lionheart, and a mood of shear anger and vengeance filled his face.

"Yes… come at me," Seneka bowed his massive body down to face Squall. He growled loudly and the air from his mouth pushed Squall back a bit. Squall fell off balance a little but quickly caught himself and ran towards Seneka. The gust still came from Seneka's massive mouth. Squall grew just out of striking range and the Lioheart glowed. A powerful light shown off of it, Squall initiated _Renzokuken_ and took deep slices into the dark Seneka. After that, Seneka returned to a human form, only covered in a strange, black, skin tight armor clad with the thorn heart design that shown brightly on his chest before. Squall still had the aura of light around him and he dived towards Seneka.

"What do you think you can do!?!?" Seneka screamed as he stood waiting for the attack.

Squall unleashed his ultimate technique, _Lionheart_. Seneka was shot into the air where Squall releases a fury of attacks. The strikes were powerful and swift, Seneka never expected such strength. Squall finished his flurry with a powerful swipe knocking Seneka into the ground. Seneka kneeled bleeding as Squall fell fast above him, gunblade gleaming with a mighty light ready to diminish evil.

As Squall fell upon Seneka's head, he struck with the beaming light wrapped around his blade. Everything turned white as Squall floated through this nothingness, he was drained of energy but still his gunblade seemed light as a feather. He looked around not knowing where he was now, but saw a strange man in front of him. It was Seneka, nude, though only his chest and higher was visible.

"I underestimated you Squall, but the Reign of Darkness was inevitable." Seneka spoke this in a calm friendly tone.

"You…. Where am I… what happened?" retorted Squall emotionlessly.

"You won, I'm dead. The fact I still speak to you is the fact I'm a wizard, for if I was a normal human I would've crossed over already"

"Then…. am I… dead?"

"No… ha, you're just saving yourself"

"What"

"The heartless, they took over. Your body is transferring you to a safe place."

"How do you know, and why are you telling me?"

"I am finished; I have no more life…." Seneka looked away and seemed to cry a bit. "So what does it matter to me now?"

"That's true…." Squall gently said this as Seneka faded away. The bodies of Zell and Irvine faded through the light. Squall opened his mouth and tried to speak, but no words came out. Squall's vision became overcome with white light, and it seemed he drifted off into a slumber.


	8. Wake up lost hero, wake up

Squall opened his eyes and saw a young woman in a pink dress sitting over him. She looked into his eyes and smiled. Her brown hair slinked down and he felt a familiarity around her.

"Yuffie, he's awake," said the pink dress girl.

"Who… Selphie…" the words slipped out of Squall's mouth.

Another girl whipped her head above Squall; she had black hair and wore a bandanna.

"The name's Yuffie!" said the black haired girl.

"Oh yes, and I'm Aerith," said the pink dress girl.

Squall sat up and looked at them. "Where am I?"

"Traverse town, or so they say. Seems your world was destroyed like ours," said Yuffie as Squall backed away a bit.

"Oh yes, and what is your name?" said Aerith as she smiled at him.

Squall choked a bit and barely let out, "Squall"

"Squall eh?" said Yuffie.

"It's a nice name," said Aerith with another bright smile.

Squall stood up and picked up the handle of his once gunblade. He examined it and noticed it was broken, only the hilt stood there. This broken image gave him the thoughts of his world being destroyed because he couldn't stop Seneka, he couldn't stop the heartless.

"I have to fix my gunblade," said Squall as he looked around the town.

"Oh, I think Cid teamed up with some mogs at this one place," said Aerith.

"Yeah! C'mon, I'll take you there! Let's go Squall!" said Yuffie as she happily hopped away looking backwards towards Squall.

Squall followed, the feelings tore through his head how he didn't save his friends. Aerith walked beside him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay, we all carry burdens," Aerith said this and looked away, "some carry more. Our supposed hero didn't pull through in his eyes; he let down the ones he loved. I know what it's like. Just remember, to stay out of the darkness, and always search for your light"

Squall looked at her and realized something happened in her world as well, quite similar to his or so it seemed.

"Aerith," Squall said as he turned her face to him, "would it be alright if I stuck around with you and Yuffie?"

"WHAT'S TAKING SO LONG!" screamed back Yuffie as she stood in front of a buildings doorway.

Aerith laughed a bit and looked at Squall, "Yes Squall, we'd be glad to have you with us."

Squall and Aerith walked up and Squall opened the door. Yuffie and Aerith walked in and waited for Squall's entrance. Squall looked at the two and said before entering, "From now on…. call me Leon."

The End


End file.
